Roses
by ima-dinosawr-rawr
Summary: A young girl works for a crooked family with her brother, then meets a young, charming boy. Will they fall in love, or will something stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks 23thornsxroses for proofreading &amp; making me write this. c: Check her out! Let's get this show on the road, hm?**

**-D**

"Go get us some tea, will you?" asked a young girl, sitting on a park bench.

"Yes, of course."

She walked down the cobblestone path, the click of her black shoes audible. As she approached a stand, flipping her long brown hair out of her face, she started whistling a soft, haunting tune.

Coming upon the stand, she looked at the menu, searching for the right item.

"Can I help you?" a teenage boy said, peering up from the supplies in a box that he's restocking. Her eyes trailed to his electric blue eyes, her tune being silenced by his stare.

"Can I help you?" he said again.

Shaken from her trance, she returned back to reality,

"3 iced green matchas, please..."

"Sure thing!" said the boy, energetically.

As he prepared the teas, she watched him; Making the tea in a Japanese press, an uncommon method. Her eyes trailed to his hands, chopping the tea leaves small enough to just drink themselves.

"Here you go," he handed her the plastic cups and a few straws.

She gave a thankful nod, taking the teas,

"Thank you..." she looked at his name tag on his apron, "Tamaki."

The boy blushed as she said his name, her returning the wine colour as it flushed her cheeks.

"You're welcome."

The girl flashed a smile and ran off, hurrying to the two other girls who were getting impatient.

"Where were you? Picking the tea leaves? Took you long enough." growled the older of the two girls.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long."

"Pull yourself together, Korri. Or I'll fire you. Now go inside. Naoko and I have important stuff to do."

Naoko nodded,

"That's right, Miyu-Chan!"

And with that, the girl with the long brown hair, walked inside the big house, listening to the click of her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door to the big house, she sighed and began cleaning the already impeccably clean interior.

Whistling the same haunting tune as before, she went upstairs, the sun setting.

"Korri-Chan! Korri-Chan!" yelled a high pitched voice, belonging to the tiny toddler running down the corridor.

She turned around, catching the boy in her arms,

"Yes, Takeshi-San?" Kor smiled, twirling the boy around in her arms.

"Look what I made!" Takeshi squealed, waving a paper in her face. She took the paper and set the boy down, kneeling beside him and staring at it in awe.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered as she ran her fingers along the thin paper canvas with watercolours of a perfect sunset and a Japanese Cherry Blossom.

"Where'd you learn to paint like this?" she questioned.

"I've been watching you at night, when you sit down in the sunroom after everyone is asleep," the boy giggled at his rebellion against bedtime, "You paint. I wanted to try too!" he gave her a big smile, his cheeks red, hoping to not get punished for staying up into late hours of the night.

Kor smiled, holding the paper close to her,

"May I keep this?"

The boy nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before running away, giggling. She smiled, staring at the picture, noticing a little scribble in the corner; A signature. Kor let out a little chuckle, the first in months.

Hearing someone coming up the stairs, Kor quickly hid in her small bedroom in the back left corner of the hallway. She set the painting on her dresser, tilted.

Lifting off her dress, she replaced it with a black tanktop and gray tights.

"Ugh, it's been a long day," she mumbled to herself, putting her hair up in a pony tail. She walked over to her window, to draw her curtain, spotting that young man again.

He looked right back at her, his short blonde hair semi-covering those beautiful eyes of his. He smiled, waving at her and mouthing a simple "goodnight." She blushed and waved back. Her knees felt weak at the sight of him again.

"Don't be redundant. You really think you could get a guy like that? I mean look at you." said a voice.

Whipping around, Kor saw Miyu. Immediately standing at attention, she looked down at the floor.

"Do you need something Miyu-Chan?"

The girl smirked, looking at the helpless girl, knowing she was at her whim.

"Stay away from him. He's mine."

Kor nodded, her eyes still trained on the mahogany hardwood floor.

"Or your little brother...what was his name? Takeshi?" she laughed manically, "He won't be living here anymore. Do as I say, and he'll be juuuust fine."

Once again, the girl nodded. Miyu flipped her jet black hair behind her shoulder as she kicked her heel up and walked away, pleased with herself.

Kor ran back over to the window to see if Tamaki was still there. He wasn't.

'Miyu probably scared him off,' she thought as she drew her curtains.

She plopped into bed, thoughts rushing a million miles an hour about her newly found crush, her brother, her bully; Pondering her situation.

She sighed as she rolled over to lay on her side, and shutting her eyes. Little did she know the boy with blue eyes was still there, staring at her window, hidden.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose and shone through Kor's curtains, her alarm went off. Though it was no ordinary alarm. She stretched out to the beautiful sound emitting from the object. Sitting up, she picked up the alarm clock and gently switched it off. There was a little ballerina on the top of the ceramic bottom. It spun until she switched it off, the piano music that accompanied the dancer slowly died down.

Her mother gave her the clock just before she passed away of cancer. It was tragic, seeing how her mother died on her birthday. Never has she let a birthday pass without sitting down with Takeshi and talking about their mother; How beautiful she was, the way her hair always fell in the right places, how Daddy adored her.

Kor resembled her mother quite a bit. Her long brown hair the same, her nose and eyes, everything. If her mother were still alive, you'd think they were sisters.

She dressed down, then back up in her daily outfit, tightening the white bow around her waist before opening the curtains. Her eyes grew wide as she drew the silk shades. To her surprise, outside her window was a note, folded perfectly, and taped to her outer windowsill.

Pulling her window up and grabbing the paper, she opened it.

"You probably are very busy, with working in that house, but would you like to hang out a bit later? I get off early today. I want to get to know you. If you're interested, meet me by the Cherry Blossom down the road. Hope to see you there.

-Tamaki "

A smile crossed her face as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered around. She put the note below her clothes in her drawer.

'Of course I'll be there.' she whispered to herself.

She went about her day, dusting, mopping, doing dishes that didnt need cleaning. Around 2 PM, she heard Miyu calling her.

"Come here, now!"

Sighing, she trudged upstairs and saw the girl waiting at the top, tapping her foot.

"What do you think your doing?" growled Miyu.

"Cleaning, as I was instructed by your father." answered Kor.

"I want you to run to the store for me. When I say run, I mean RUN," the girl flipped her hair, "Here's a list, and money. I better not catch you buying anything that isn't on my list. Now, go."

Kor nodded, rushing down the stairs and out the door. She wasn't really running, but she wasn't walking. Dodging the citizens on the street, she passed a couple houses.

" 'Scuse me, Miss!" yelled someone.

She turned around to see Tamaki waving from across the street. The butterflies started again. Careful not to get hit by a vehicle, she crossed the road.

"Hey, I can't really hang out, I have to get down to the store for someone."

"That's okay," smiled the boy, "I can come with you."

Kor blushed, and nodded slightly as they both walked down the sidewalk.

"I never caught your name, by the way."

"Kor." said the girl.

"Mm, Korri-Chan. I like it."

She looked down at the ground, her face turning a deep red. Once they arrived at the store, she grabbed a basket. Tamaki took it,

"I can hold it for you."

She smiled and gave a quick and thankful nod as they strolled down the aisles, picking up what Miyu wanted.

"She has weird hobbies," said the boy, reading the list, "Glue, nail varnish, magazines, mochi, premade matcha, the list goes on."

They eventually got everything and lined up for checkout. The cashier scanned the items and Kor payed, getting a few yen back.

"Thank you." said the woman, handing her the bags. She took them, heading out the door with the boy.

As they exited, the boy stopped.

"You go ahead, I forgot something." he said, rushing back inside.

Kor continued on, walking back home. The boy caught up to her, snatching the bags from her, and replacing them with a rose.

Kor looked up at him,

"What's this for?"

"For you." beamed Tamaki.

"Th-Thank you."

They walked back, the boy holding the bags for her. As they came upon the house she dreaded, she looked down at the bags.

"This is where I get off," she said, taking the groceries.

"I had a nice time, even under the circumstances."

Kor smiled,

"Me too."

They parted as she went inside, sticking the rose in the back of her dress, to keep it hidden. As she entered the house, a furious Miyu was waiting in the kitchen.

"How long does it take!? Jeez, just put the stuff in my room and go to yours. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night," she ordered.

Doing as she was told, she took the bags to Miyu's room, and set them neatly on the floor, near her closet. Her room was huge. She was "Daddy's little girl" after all.

Kor went to her room, shutting and locking the door, before removing the flower from the back of her dress. It was covered in blood, from the thorns scratching her lower back.

'Great.' She thought as she set the rose on her window sill.

You could barely tell it had blood on it, the rose being the same colour. She sat on her bed, staring at the rose for the next few minutes before putting it in her dresser, next to Tamaki's letter.

She grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote down a note for the boy.

"3 AM, Cherry Blossom. See you there.

-K"

She stuck it on the outer window sill where she found the boy's letter. It was just a matter of waiting now.


	4. Chapter 4

As the girl waited very impatiently on her bed for 3:00 AM to roll around, she twirled the blood-stained rose between her fingers.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

BONG.

The grandfather clock in the hallway rang out. It was 3:00 AM. Smiling, Kor got up, straightening her blouse. She checked the window sill, the letter gone, and another rose in place of it; this one white.

She lifted her window carefully and quietly, grabbing the rose and escaping the dreadful house. Kor slid down the side of the house, her feet hitting the ground.

"Ah, good." she whispered to herself.

She once again straightened her blouse, running down the cobblestone path to meet Tamaki.

Coming upon the Cherry Blossom, she didn't see anyone. Her heart sunk. Kor plopped down next to the flowers. She sighed, sitting with her knees to her chest.

"How stupid of me to think that he likes me." she mumbled.

She rolled the rose between her fingers as she did in her room, humming. Kor looked up at the moon, sad.

"I wish he would've come." she sighed.

"I did!" said the boy, running down the street.

She whipped her head around, to see Tamaki rushing toward her. Getting up, she wiped her pants off.

"Sorry I'm late. I got stuck on the pipe that lines my house."

She giggled softly,

"Really?"

The boy nodded, turning around and pointing at his back.

"It ripped my jacket."

They sat down together, admiring the night.

"Odd time you asked me to be here." stated Tamaki.

"Odd that you agreed." she retorted politely.

Tamaki put his hands up, laughing.

"Okay, okay."

She flipped her hair out of her face as she played with the rose some more, straightening her legs out on the grass.

"You brought it?"

She nodded,

"Why'd you give it to me?"

"I didn't have paper on me to tell you I was coming." shrugged Tamaki.

She blew her hair out of her face, getting annoyed with it.

"Here," he said, picking a blossom off of the tree.

Tamaki tilted her head toward him, as he brushed her hair back and held it there with the freshly picked flower. She blushed, looking into the boy's blue eyes, then looking down.

She pulled away,

"I really shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"If the family I work for finds out about this, my little brother will get thrown out and I'll get fired."

Tamaki widened his eyes.

"They're that brutal?"

She nodded, fiddling with the rose.

"Where are your parents?" he asked, unaware.

The girl bit the inside of her lip, silent for a moment.

"My dad left us when I was 6, and my mother died two years ago..."

Tamaki inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-."

"It's okay." she interrupted, faking a smile.

He looked down.

"I never knew my mother, only my dad. He was abusive when I was younger. I tried to calm him down, keep from drinking, but..."

Kor looked up at Tamaki, who's face has flushed red, his eyes watering.

"He took my brother. I couldn't do anything..."

Kor shushed him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

They stayed there for the next few hours, her head resting on his shoulder, his head resting on her head. Before they knew it, sun began to rise.

"I have to get back."

Tamaki nodded as they got up, their hands not separating.

They smiled politely, she turned around and tried to leave but Tamaki tugged on her hand, spinning her around and planting his lips on her cheek.

"Your little brother is lucky," he whispered, "he has a wonderful older sister."

He gave her a hug before walking away, Kor doing the same. She ran back, her face burning. Climbing back into her room through her window, she realized she still had the Cherry Blossom in her hair. Kor smiled, pulling it out and holding it close to her.

Her eyes trailed to her dresser, to her brother's painting. As she drew closer, she realized what he did. It wasn't only her in front of the sunset, but with another boy; Tamaki.

'How did he see that?' she wondered, running her fingers along the edges of the painting.

Sitting down on her bed, she curled up, her face still bright red. He liked her. He actually liked her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up!" Miyu yelled. Kor rolled around, stretching &amp; opening her eyes to the angry girl.

"What do you need?" She sleepily asked.

The black haired girl pushed Kor out of her bed, the thud of her body hitting the floor making Miyu laugh. Miyu flipped her hair then strutted out of the room. Kor struggled to get up, her body still weak. She didn't much sleep since she stayed up to meet Tamaki last night &amp; now being woken up 5. As she stood up from the floor, she looked at her dresser; The painting was gone.

"Oh no." She said out loud, running out of the room. With her ponytail bouncing, she caught up with Miyu.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" the girl whipped around, looking at her maid.

"The painting! Where the hell is the painting? You took it, I know you did!" She growled.

Miyu took a step back, her eyes wide. She was taken aback by Kor's aggressive tone. The girl stuttered to answer before being pushed against the wall.

"Answer me, Miyu!"

The sound of heavy footsteps were heard coming down the hallway, Kor quickly backing off of Miyu. Miyu's father started to yell as he saw the brown haired girl. Hearing the yelling, Takeshi skipped down the hallway, listening in. The creak of the floor as Takeshi came down the hallway made Miyu's father turn around with even more fury.

"Get your brother out of here before I do it for you! Neither of you are allowed back!"

Kor quickly passed the man, grabbing her brother &amp; running to her room. She slammed the door, locking it &amp; started to pack up. Takeshi helped her, his lip quivering. She shut her suitcase, her clothes, Takeshi's clothes, her alarm clock &amp; Tamaki's roses in it. Kor picked up her brother &amp; her suitcase, bolting down the stairs &amp; out the front door.

"Wait!" Miyu hollered after them. She ran to them, handing the painting to her then slapping Kor, "If you ever do that to me again, you won't be with your brother anymore."

Kor narrowed her eyes, walking away with Takeshi before she did something she really regretted. The stopped after a few minutes when her little brother started to cry.

"Why did we leave, Korri? I wanna go back! I want my paints &amp; stuffed animals!"

Kor bit her lip, setting him down &amp; kneeling, "Hey, it'll be okay. I promise. We'll find something."

"This is just like when Mommy died! We're gonna be on the streets again…" He cried louder before Kor pulled him into her arms, shushing him.

" I promised it'll be okay. I'm not breaking that promise. I've never broken a promise to you before have I?"

Takeshi shook his head, sniffing. The girl fixed her ponytail, picking her brother up again. She looked down, her suitcase being snatched.

"Hey!" She whipped around, "What're you doin-"

"Calm down! It's just me!" Tamaki set the bag down, "I heard someone crying so I went to see what happened. So, what did happen?"

Kor sighed &amp; looked down then back up into Tamaki's electric blue eyes.

"I did something stupid &amp; now I'm fired."

Tamaki drew in a breath, "Do you need some place to stay?"

Takeshi nodded quickly, jumping out of his sister's arms &amp; into Tamaki's.

"Takeshi!"

Tamaki shook his head, laughing a little, "It's fine. I'll let you stay at my place." The smaller boy hugged him tight, thanking him. Kor gave him a small nod. The blonde boy set her brother down, holding his hand.

"Follow me."

Both the boy &amp; the girl followed after him, coming upon a small blue house.

"It's not much but it can fit all three of us." Tamaki shrugged, unlocking the front door &amp; letting all of them in. The small, enthusiastic boy ran in, jumping around.

"Thank you! I'm so happy now."

The blonde chuckled, shutting the door.

"Well, make yourself comfortable."


	6. Chapter 6

Tamaki smiled as the little boy ran around the house, jumping around. He ran up &amp; down the small flight of stairs.

"Like I said, not much. I hope you like it."

Kor returned his smile, " I love it. Thank you for letting us stay here. I can't thank you enough really...May I get a shower?"

He beamed, flipping his hair out of his face, nodding, "Upstairs, first door to the left. &amp; the bedroom is connected to it so feel free to put your stuff in there." The young girl did a small curtsy out of habit.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry."

Tamaki shook his head, "It's okay. But you don't have to do that." Kor picked up her suitcase, running upstairs &amp; going into the bedroom. She sighed, throwing her suitcase onto the bed, starting to get some clothes out. Picking out some pajamas as it was early in the morning &amp; she needed sleep, Kor walked to the bathroom. The brown haired girl with a bouncy ponytail took it out &amp; found a towel.

The heat of the shower made her relax a little. She got a shower the night before, but she needed some of the stress to be relieved. After about 10 minutes of being in the shower, she shut it off &amp; got out, drying herself off. Looking in the mirror, she saw how tired she was. The softness of the towel comforted her as she ran her finger along it. Kor got dressed &amp; folded her old clothes up, setting them atop her suitcase which is now on the floor.

The doorbell rang a few times downstairs. Tamaki picked up the energetic little boy to keep him quiet while he answered the door. Outside, were two brown haired twins.

"You have a kid now?" asked one of the twins.

"Hikaru, you should know well enough that he's not mine. Now, come in."

The twins with glistening eyes walked in, plopping onto the couch. The creak of the stairs caught everyone's attention. Hikaru stared at the girl who was walking down.

"Korri-Chan!" yelled Takeshi, running up the stairs &amp; hugging her. Both of the boys got up from the couch, stuttering to introduce themselves.

"H-Hi, I'm Hikaru." said one of the boys, "And I'm Kaoru." the other smiled, a bit more composed. The girl's face flushed, watching the twins looking at each other then back at her.

"Um, Hi. I'm Kor. Nice to meet you. Tamaki, where do I put my wet towel? I couldn't find a hamper in my bathroom."

Tamaki pointed in a direction with his pale hand, "The hamper is in my room. Sorry, I forgot. You can take it to your bathroom if you want."

"No, no. It's okay." She softly said, walking back up the stairs &amp; toward Tamaki's room, "Thank you."

As Kor walked up the stairs, Hikaru &amp; Kaoru rushed toward him, the sound of their footsteps, loud, "Is that your girlfriend!?" one of them whispered.

"No, she's not. She got kicked out of her last home so I'm letting her &amp; her little brother stay here until they can find a new place." he stuck out his tongue.

Both of the brown haired boys started slapping him left &amp; right, "Ask her out or we will!"

"I'm not doing that. I don't think I want a relationship right now &amp; she's too fragile right now even if I was. Don't you dare mess with he-" Tamaki was cut off as Kor walked down the creaking stairs again, a red bow atop her head along with a black tank top, black tights &amp; a white pair of shorts, slick black ballerina shoes on as well.

"Hey, guys."

All of the boys dropped their jaws, looking at her from head to toe, blushing extremely hard. She raised an eyebrow, eventually getting to the end of the steps then sitting on the couch with her legs over one another.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah! Yeah, we're great!" They said in sync with one another. Hikaru &amp; Kaoru smirked at each other, sitting on the couch with the girl. Kaoru messed with her long, straight hair while Hikaru poked her tummy.

"You have really nice hair." smiled Kaoru, continuing to stroke her hair.

"&amp; a cute tummy." said Hikaru, poking around some more. Kor started to giggle when Hikaru poked &amp; blush when Kaoru twirled her hair between his fingers. Tamaki stood there, wide eyed before narrowing them with jealousy. The boys glanced at him with a smug look, returning to the giddy girl.

Kaoru undid the red bow, pulling it out of her long, light brown hair, "It's silk." He stroked it, the callus of his index finger making a soft raking noise against it.

"My mother gave it to me. Pretty isn't it?" Kor said as she admired the ribbon of hers. Kaoru slid his hand to hers, pulling it to the ribbon.

"It's as soft as your beautiful skin." He brushed his thumb across her hand a few times before quickly slipping the ribbon underneath her hair &amp; redoing it into a perfect bow.

"It looks nice on you." Hikaru smiled, shooting a sly look at an increasingly jealous Tamaki who glared at them. He stopped &amp; put on his best smile, talking to the twins.

"I think it's time you head back home. It's almost sunrise." Tamaki bit his lip, hoping they'd leave.

"Aww, but can't we crash here? It's really early. I don't even know why we came over this early in the first place."

Tamaki sighed loudly, looking at Kor. She gave a little nod, heading up to her new room. Takeshi followed her, jumping onto the bed, "C'mon, Korri-Chan! I'm sleeeeeepy." he closed his eyes as he drifted off in second. She giggled softly, hopping into bed with her brother &amp; letting out a small breath. She covered up with the soft sheets, quickly falling asleep.

Downstairs, Tamaki was yelling at the twins in a hushed tone, "You could behave yourselves for just one hour?" They laughed softly, pointing at Tamaki.

"Someone's jealoooouuusss!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" They continued to laugh as they laid back on the couch.

"Have a nice night." Tamaki huffed, stomping up the stairs &amp; to his room. He flopped onto his bed, face first. The blonde boy lifted his head, staring at the mahogany door that is closed to the girl's room. He stuck out his tongue, crawling underneath the sheets, not bothering to change into his pajamas. Tamaki glanced at the bedroom door leading to Kor's new room again before turning on his side &amp; slowly falling asleep to the sound of the twins whispering on the couch downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Kor tossed &amp; turned, trying not to disturb her brother's sleep. He was already a heavy sleeper but you can never be too careful. Huffing, she closed her eyes. She couldn't help but stay up even though she should be getting sleep. She started running her fingers through her long brown hair as she sat up. With the door slightly creaking, Kor walked down the stairs with a sigh. The twins were asleep finally. With her footsteps light, she opened the front door &amp; sat on the steps outside of Tamaki's house, watching the sun rise.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful colours of the sky. Maybe her brother will paint it again. She'll have to get him new paints though, along with a canvas. He'd love that but she'd have to get a new job. I doubt anyone would hire her. but she really needs a job. Maybe she could get a job at the shop or find another family to cater to.

"Ugh, why couldn't have I just keep my mouth shut?" she whispered to herself.

"I'm glad you didn't. Miyu was horrible to you. Staying here with me is the best thing at the moment. I could help you get a place of your own, if you want." Tamaki came up behind her.

She jumped slightly, startled.

"Jesus! You could've warned me or something."

He sat down beside her, resting his head on his hand &amp; his elbow on his knee. He stared at the sunrise as well.

"It's pretty," he said.

"Like you." He glanced at Kor who's face had gone bright red.

"T-Thank you."

Tamaki smiled, patting her on the head. They both needed sleep but couldn't go to bed. She felt like her face was going to explode as her cheeks were still flushed with colour. He flipped his hair out of his face as he continued to watch her face become redder &amp; redder.

"Is sleeping an option or are we going to stay out here until we go blind from the sun?"

She giggled a little.

"Wanna take a walk?"

"You're going to leave your brother with 'them'?"

Kor nodded as Tamaki stood up &amp; held out his hand.

"C'mon. Let's go take that walk you want."

She took his hand as he pulled her off of the steps. Tamaki blinked his eyes rapidly as his blue eyes became sensitive to the light that the sun was giving off.

"Are you sure you wanna go with me? You don't seem to like the light very much."

He shook his head,

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm also not a vampire, if that's what you were thinking."

"Pfft. I wasn't thinking that at all!" She shifted her eyes, giggling a little.

They both began to walk down the cobblestone street. Even though the sun was rising, nobody was really outside.

"So...why're your two friends here? It was a bit of a coincidence of them showing up at the same time as I just got here."

Tamaki sighed a little, laughing.

"They're basically my stalkers. Whenever a girl comes around, it doesn't matter what hour of the day it is, they somehow know."

She smiled.

"I guess you're pretty popular with the ladies."

Tamaki shrugged as they continues down the cobble.

"Yeah, but no girl there seems to like me for me. Just my looks."

Kor nodded, looking down at her black ballerina shoes.

"I like you for you. But your looks are a bonus," She grinned at him, "Is that why they're here? To get us together?"

Tamaki nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that at all." said the girl.

Tamaki stopped in his tracks.

"Not at all?"

"Not one bit."


End file.
